Harry and Hermione: At the Ball
by ThatNerdyFangirl
Summary: Harry tries to comfort Hermione after Ron's harsh words at the Yule Ball. After all, she is one of his best friends.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, except a Time Turner necklace and a HP shirt I got for Christmas. Everything belongs to the Queen, JK Rowling:)

*()*()*()*()*

Harry glanced back at Hermione who was sitting on the steps crying from Ron's harsh words only seconds before. Ron had ruined Hermione's perfect night with Victor Krum, and all he did was storm away triumphantly. Now he had left her in a pitiful state, and Harry felt sadness well up inside him, and he knew he had to do something. He couldn't leave Hermione like that. Ron could, but he couldn't.

"Hey Ron." Harry said to Ron, who was taking giant strides toward the common room. Ron looked over expectantly over to Harry.

"I just remembered I forgot something in the library. Catch up with you later." Harry turned and started to walk the way they had just come.

"Wait, mate." Ron called after him. "What did you forget?"

Harry waved an impatient hand and continued on his way around the corner. He could still see Hermione on the steps, looking broken and alone. He hated to see someone as smart, beautiful, and wonderful as her become someone like this. He began walking in her direction.

*()*()*()*()*

Hermione heard someone call her name and looked bitterly up. She was expecting to see Ron again, back to mock her and scorn her for going to the ball with Victor. But it wasn't. It was Harry, and that surprised her. She would've naturally thought that he would be with his best mate, not coming back here. And definitely not for her.

"Hermione." Harry said again, stumbling down the steps at a quick pace.

"What, Harry?"

He sat down beside her and looked at her carefully. What was it that she was feeling? He could tell she was slightly confused but comforted at his appearance, and that made him happy. If she wasn't sad, Harry knew everything would be alright.

"I told Ron I had forgotten something at the library, but I really wanted to make sure you were alright after Ron's little...rant."

Hermione gave a weak smile and brushed the tears that had fallen down her face. She nodded and gave a grateful glance toward him. "Yeah. I've been better, but I'm fine now."

Harry gave a sigh of relief and offered her his hand. She took it hesitantly and stood up by his side.

*()*()*()*()*

Hermione felt her face flush lightly as Harry didn't remove his hand from hers. He lead her through corridors and around corners until they were in part of the castle that Hermione wasn't familiar with. She gave him a puzzled look, her eyebrows raised and furrowed. She trusted him, there was no question about that, but she wasn't sure what he was doing. Harry just offered a sly grin and continued on without any more words.

Eventually Harry stopped in front of a painting of fruit. Hermione was very unsure of what was happening, and was more than surprised when Harry actually reached out to tickle the pear in the painting. It swung out, and caused Hermione to jump a little from the newness of everything that was happening.

"Harry, where are we going?"

Harry smiled once more and walked through the opening as if it was the most natural thing to tickle a painting and walk through the mysterious opening. But, since she trusted him, she followed his lead.

*()*()*()*()*

Harry lead her only a short distance before Hermione was met with light coming from the end of the short tunnel. Once they reached the end, Hermione saw little elves bustling around from here to there. It took her a minute to realize this was the Hogwarts kitchen. To her delight, she watched two elves carry two large trays stacked with delicious foods toward them, bowing when they could between attempts to keep the food on the platter.

"Food for the miss and the mister?" A squeaky voice sounded beneath the plate.

Hermione accepted it and bent down to thank the little elf, whose eyes immediately brimmed with tears at a gracious remark about its services. She looked up and grinned at Harry, who was holding a platter just as large as hers, and began to look around for a place to sit. There was a corner in the very back that had three seats and a table, all relatively short, but as big as anything got around there in the elves' kitchen.

Harry balanced his food in one hand as he pulled out a chair for Hermione to sit in before nestling into the other corner. Hermione's eyes were bright and cheerful and didn't even resemble what they had looked like a half an hour ago. She had a light smile playing around her lips as she took in all her surroundings with amusement. That's what Harry loved about her. Even though she could be dead serious and a hard worker, she would take time to enjoy the things that brought smiles to people's faces.

Another elf ran up beside them, offering two rather large steaming cups of cocoa. Harry had already began to nibble at a pumpkin pasty, and Hermione was trying something that resembled a green cheesecake. Between bites, each were taking sips of the cocoa, delighted in the perfectness in the flavor.

Harry looked up at her, working up the courage to say what was really on his mind.

*()*()*()*()*

"So, again, I'm sorry about Ron." Harry mumbled around his food.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I don't understand him. That's all. One minute he's gushing about Victor, the next he's vexed and is blaming him for 'fraternizing' with me."

"Well, he shouldn't of done that." Harry said.

Hermione smiled weakly and continued eating some more desserts on her plate. The silence continued for a while. Harry had eaten a large portion of his plate, as had Hermione, when both eventually stopped.

"It's getting late, and I have lots of homework to finish." Hermione said sleepily.

Harry nodded, noticing that the night had fallen long ago, and it was well after everyone was asleep. "Let's go."

Both walked hand and hand back up toward the common room. A few yawns were stifled on the walk back. They reached the outside of the common room.

"Harry, you said earlier that Ron shouldn't of said those things to me. Why?" Hermione ventured this question with hesitance.

Harry blinked at her through the moonlight. "Well because you deserve to be treated better than that. You're brilliant, practical, beautiful, and better than that. You shouldn't have to put up with that."

He stated this simply, and left Hermione glad it was dark outside so he couldn't see the blush that was creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks. She was flattered.

"Um..." Hermione stuttered, "thanks."

Harry stopped walking for a moment, and turned to face Hermione. Her heart beat fast as he leaned in close and brushed his lips to her cheek. There were no more words said between them, but instead they walked happily in hand in hand into the common room. And they both knew they were good. No more pain. Just happiness.

*()*()*()*()*

Hope you enjoyed:) Please leave feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

So it's a bit weird. This wasn't originally supposed to be a second chapter, but it fits, mostly, so I added it in due to a couple requests for a second chapter:)

Again: I own nothing Harry Potter. Wish I did. I'd be one happy fangirl.

*()*()*()*()*

Ron watched Hermione push past him again and hurry up into her dorm without looking at him. It hurt him that she treated him like that, even though he did deserve it. It had been almost a week since the Yule Ball and Hermione still hadn't forgiven Ron for the hurtful things he had said to her. They didn't talk anymore or even make eye contact.

All Ron could do was feel sorry. And feeling sorry was different that saying sorry. He had even managed to say a measly word to Hermione since then. Every time she looked at him, every thought he had about saying sorry vanished. She was so hurt. And Ron knew he had to give her some time. But it was almost a week ago, and he thought that was plenty of time to think over his words and what had caused them.

As Hermione slammed the door behind her, Ron turned sullenly back to his homework. It was impossible to do without the brains of Hermione helping him. He groaned and slouched back into a chair, head in his hands. He had really screwed up. And he had the perfect idea to fix it. Well, what he thought was the best plan.

*()*()*()*()*

Over the next few days, Hermione treated Ron the same. She refused to talk to him, mention him, or even look at him. Ron had to deal with impossible homework assignments and kept passing with abysmal grades.

"Hermione, please let me just talk to you!" Ron shouted after Hermione as she stalked away from the Great Hall toward Potions class. Hermione ignored him and stalked away faster.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, loud enough for the entire Great Hall to hear. Heads turned and whispers broke out. Everyone knew what had happened.

Ron gave up as Hermione gained distance and eventually disappeared around the hallway. He gave a sigh of frustration and sat down along the corridor. This would never work. Never. His plan had failed, and now Hermione would never forgive him. And he knew it was all his fault.

"Having troubles there, baby brother?" Fred's voice sounded above Ron's head and he turned to look up at Fred and George peering around the corner.

"Oh sod off. I bet you're enjoying this." Ron muttered.

"Probably more than we should." George grinned, but then straightened his face. "But as fun as it has been, it's time to finally stop the torture. We have an idea."

"A brilliant idea." Fred added.

"It would help you." They both said this at the same time.

Ron looked desperately up at his older brothers. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me."

*()*()*()*()*

Fred and George whispered their plan to Ron, and Ron had to admit it just might work. It wasn't something spectacular, but something rather cheesy. But, knowing how much trouble he was in, Ron knew it couldn't hurt his chances.

Fred and George disappeared and left Ron scampering for Potions class before it was too late. Luckily he made it in time, but it was difficult paying attention to Snape as he lectured because all he could think about was the plan. Harry had to keep nudging Ron to keep him aware of what was happening. Twice, Harry had to pull Ron's ingredients away from him to make sure there wouldn't be an explosion of some sort.

"What's with you today?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Snape said not to." Ron muttered back, leaving Harry very confused.

Eventually the class was let out, and Ron knew he had to seize his chance with Hermione. Fred and George's plan made it back into Ron's mind and he decided to put it into action.

Hermione was already bustling up the steps from the dungeons when Ron appeared at her side. She tilted her head away and walked even faster than she already was. Ron began a slow jog to keep up.

"Hermione, please just listen to me." Ron begged.

"No." Hermione said. Ron was surprised she had talked to him.

He temporarily stopped and regretted it as she vanished around the steps heading toward her next class. Ron groaned and sprinted up the last few steps and caught a glimpse of bushy hair retreating down the corridor. He continued at a sprint until he reached her again. All plans he had in his head vanished and he began to improvise. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and lead her away from the castle.

*()*()*()*()*

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione screeched after him. "I have to go to class!"

It was Ron's turn to be silent and continued to drag her away from the castle. He lead her past the courtyard and down by a tree by the lake. There was a light nip in the air from the early morning, but Ron payed it no mind as he turned to Hermione, who was still struggling to get free from Ron's grasp.

"Let me go!"

"Not until you listen to me." Ron said.

Hermione scowled at him and was silent.

"Thank you." Ron cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

Hermione continued to frown at him and let her arm fall limply at her side. Ron continued to hold her wrist tightly.

"Hermione, you don't believe me. But just know this past week has been the most painful for me. Every time you look at me you look hurt. And that just about kills me. I'm deeply sorry."

Hermione lifted up her eyebrows in a questioning look. "Then why did you say all those horrible things about Victor and me? Why?"

Ron looked ashamed and moved his eyes down to the ground. "I didn't want you around Victor."

Hermione let out a sigh of exasperation. "Why, Ron? He's really quite nice, and smarter than you'd think!"

"It's not that. It's just..." Ron's voice trailed off as he slid his hand from her wrists and entangled his fingers with hers. "I don't want you around Victor because I want you."

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath as she noticed Ron's hands entwined with hers. But she didn't move them. Instead she moved closer to Ron. She leaned up on tiptoe and gently kissed Ron on the lips. Ron moved in even closer, wrapping his arm around her waist and deepened the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Hermione leaned in to kiss him again.

"Don't, Ron," Hermione said with a smile, "you'll just ruin the moment..."

*()*()*()*()*

Hope you enjoyed! Please leave feedback!


End file.
